Yūta Kusaka
Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yūta has proven top be a master of unarmed combat, this method being employed in conjunction with his Take Over magic allowing Yūta the highest level of fighting ability with this combination. When not using his Take Over magic, Yūta's primary method of attacking is in the form of extremely fast, physically devastating attacks aimed at causing the most physical damage as possible in the shortest possible time, this form of fighting being the complete opposite of his oldest cousins fighting style. Yūta's style of fighting doesn't follow any true form of actual discipline, being more of a free-for-all, no holds barred style of street fighting, often consisting of punches, kicks, knee and elbow strikes, and even headbutts. One of the most common, and the closest thing to a true form of a fighting style that Yūta uses involves the usage of claw handed strikes, often used for ripping and slashing attacks, or claw handed grapples, although this system of fighting is directly related to Yūta's transformed state when using his Take Over magic. Physical Attributes Monstrous Speed: Yūta has shown to be extremely fast on his feet, being able to keep pace with his younger brother Kaito Kusaka, and his oldest cousin Shōjirō Kusaka, two fighters who are known for being extremely fast. Yūta's speed is great enough to dodge attacks at extremely close range without any physical harm to himself. *'Immense Reflexes': Immense Strength: Immense Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability and Pain Tolerance: Enhanced Senses: *'Enhanced Smell': *'Enhanced Hearing': *'Enhanced Eyesight': Magical Abilities Vast Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Diamond Body (金剛体, Kongōtai) is a Kusaka Clan original magic and a quasi-lost magic, that while used mostly by members of the Kusaka Clan, it has been taught to a small number of others. Take Over Take Over (接収 (テイク・オーバー), Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation): Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. Yūta's Take Over has been referred to as Multi-Soul (百獣, Hyakujū Lit; All kinds of animals). When preforming his Take Over magic, Yūta will release a thick black mist like fog which envelops his body, or his body parts in the case of his partial transformations, which will then disperse when his transformation is completed. Yūta's mastery over his particular taken over creature is extremely high, allowing him to transform the needed body parts in an instant, or even only transform a very small portion of his body to obtain the desired results, such as just transforming his fingers into the claws of his Take Over beast. *'Partial Take Over': When using his Partial Take Over, Yūta commonly transforms his hand and feet, most commonly at the same time, but can transform them separately if needed. When partially transforming his arms and legs, they will be enveloped by his signature black mist like fog, which covers his arms and legs, spiraling around them before dispersing revealing that his clothes have been torn, to accommodate the transformation, revealing that his hand and feet have now been covered in solid black fur, save for a few whitish colored markings going down the outside of his upper forearms, and along his knuckles, obtaining claws instead of fingernails, as well as his feet taking on a similar appearance. One noticeable change in Yūta is that when preforming even the most partial of transformations, Yūta's eyes change to that of a wolves, being an inhumanly yellow in color and his pupils change into slits. **'Inhuman Speed': Most notable increase in this state is Yūta's speed. Even when in just a partially transformed state Yūta's speed has increased to such a degree that he is able to outstrip his younger brother and his oldest cousin in a contest of speed, both of them known for being exceedingly fast. Yūta's speed allows him to completely rip his enemies apart using nothing but his speed and his claws, often times before they even know what has happened. **'Enhanced Strength': Yūta's strength in this state is enhanced to the point that he is able to break metals such as iron with his bare hands, or claws in this case, this level of physical strength being enough to break and shatter stone without any visible effort on his part. This enhanced strength combined with his claws allows him to even tear through magically enhanced armors and barriers with ease, this attribute making Yūta extremely difficult to defeat, especially when combined with his blindingly fast speed. **'Enhanced Endurance and Durability': In this state Yūta gains a large increase to his physical endurance and durability. While in this state Yūta has shown able to continue fighting for exhaustive periods of time without showing much physical fatigue, even while moving at extreme speeds, and having taken extremely grueling attacks head on. Yūta's durability in this state h allows him to be thrown through multiple, solid stone walls and buildings without receiving much visible damage, if any at all. **'Enhanced Senses': Even while in a partially taken over state Yūta's senses are heightened to superhuman levels, even compared to when they are when not using his Take Over. While in this state Yūta is able to see in the dark and pitch black, his vision also having another unique ability, that being his ability to locate others by their magical signatures. Yūta's sense of smell is also heightened to a degree that is almost unreadable, many believe that his sense of smell in his Partial Take Over form being just a notch below that of a highly developed user of Dragon Slayer Magic, users of said magic often having a heightened sense of smell. With his enhanced sense of smell, Yūta is able to track people that have disappeared from his line of sight. The last of Yūta's enhanced senses is his hearing. While even in only his partial form Yūta's hearing is enhanced greatly, the furthest distance that he can clearly hear, such as a full conversation, in this form is 100 meters (roughly 330ft), while he is able to hear small, indistinct sounds at roughly a half-mile away. *'Partial Full-Body Take Over': Is a transformation that is assumed able to learned by any Take Over magic user, albeit none have shown this capability except for Yūta. This form is just as the name implies, it causes a partial transformation of Yūta's entire body. Upon activating this transformation, Yūta's entire body is enveloped by the signature black mist-like fog of his transformations, which covers his entire body. After the dispersing of the black fog from his transformation, Yūta is revealed to have taken a more stereotypical appearance to that of a werewolf: in this form the entire length of Yūta's body is covered in greyish/whitish colored fur, his hair has grown exponentially, it now reaching roughly to his mid back, except for the fact that his hair juts straight out in the back, Yūta also has multiple long, thick strands of hair hanging over his eyes, although it doesn't seem to hinder his vision in the slightest. He also now has long, pointed ears that sit on top of his head, one on each side, and an average length wolf tail. This transformation is quiet frankly in between a Take Over Magic users Partial and Full-Body Take Over forms, often giving a greater enhancement than the users Partial Take Over form, while giving them access to a portion of their Full-Body Take Over's magical abilities, including but not limited to having access to the types of magic that the users taken over creature uses or used, often only having access to the most basic spells, or if given access tot he more powerful spell they are of a greatly diminished power when compared to their full capabilities. **'Enhanced Abilities': Yūta while in this form has all of the same enhancements that he had in his partial state, the only difference being that while in this form his previous abilities are increased by roughly 1.5 times that they were in his partially transformed state. **'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of Eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. The creature that Yūta took over is a somewhat of an inherently dark being: this isn't to say that the creature in question is inherently evil, it just simply refers to its darker existence when compare to other beings, it is also a reference to the fact that the creature is a nocturnal being as well. ***'Kokurōsō' (黒狼爪, Black Wolf Claw) is a basic Darkness Magic spell that Yūta has access to when in his Partial Full-Body Take Over form. To use this spell Yūta starts by gathering up the surrounding shadows and subsequent darkness around himself, focusing it onto one, or both, of his claws. Once a sufficient amount of darkness and shadows have been accumulated, Yūta makes a clawing, slashing motion with his claw(s), which releases the concentrated shadows and darkness forward at a high speed. This spell, when making contact with the target it will explode in a violent manner, causing moderate damage, and has a unique effect, that being that this spell is rip its way through any magical barrier or magical armor before it proceeds to explode. This spell is quiet powerful even despite the fact that this spell is a basic, and in a weakened state due to Yūta only having a fraction of his Darkness Magic at his available use. *'Full-Body Take Over': When preforming his Full-Body Take Over, Yūta's entire form is covered in the signature black mist like fog of his transformations the mist instead of simply dispersing it spirals around, creating a black colored tornado of sorts, before calming, and finally settling revealing Yūta's appearance. In this form Yūta takes the appearance of a humanoid creature covered in solid black fur with the exception of identical whitish markingson either of his arms which start on his shoulders in a curled fashion on either side of his shoulder before they unwind down his upper forearm, which then zigzags down to about the middle of his lower forearm, similarly colored markings around his now extended face, which creates a canine like snout, and his eyes, and lastly having a red colored, flame like pattern across his torso and extending around to his lower back, and his hair also having grown out, reaching to about his mid-back While in this form Yūta's physical capabilities are enhanced to their absolute maximum, being roughly two times greater than the increase from his Partial Full-body Take Over form, making this form roughly four times stronger then his regular, untransformed state. In this form Yūta's main enhancements are given out to his speed and strength, but the greatest augmentations are to his sense of smell, it being roughly a notch above that of even the strongest and most magically developed of Dragon Slayer's. This form also enables Yūta to use his Darkness Magic to its fullest, as well as granting Yūta the usage of Shadow Magic and Eye Magic. One thing to note about this form is that Yūta has a constant number of black, shadowy tendrils formed at his feet: these tendrils are able to be used to attack and defend with, often being used like a spears or needles to attack with, or converging into a black wall to defend with. *'Eye Magic' (目魔法 Me Mahou) is a form of magic that utilizes one's eyes as the catalyst in order to produce a variety of effects. Yūta's particular form of eye magic when using his Take Over abilities is referred to as the Space-Time Eye (時空目, Jikūgan) which allows Yūta to designate an area within his line of sight with his magic eye before being able to create a spacial barrier around anything within the special confines of the barrier, effectively trapping, and subsequently removing the trapped opponents out of the fight, at least for a short period of time, the longest being roughly an hour and a half. *'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō) Yūta, when using his Full-Body Take Over has the full access to his Darkness magic that is obtained through his take Over magic. While in his Full-Body form Yūta's Darkness magic is increased by an explosive margin. While using the full power of his Darkness magic Yūta is able to create black specters of magical power to use in combat; these specters can be used to attack or defend with, but are mainly used as distractions, often allowing Yūta to set up for a more powerful attack. Yūta has shown able to change the properties of his Darkness magic, being able to give them a physical property, allowing them to grab an enemy, to the more traditional abilities such as exploding or having a piercing property. High Speed Guns Magic Relationships Quotes Trivia Yūta's appearance is based off of Ikki Minami from the anime/manga series Air Gear. Most of Yūta's Take Over picture and abilities will be based off of the character Kotaro Inugami form the anime/manga series Negima by Ken Akamatsu. Category:KILLER5591 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Shadow Magic User